Who needs Love?
by Shasuke
Summary: Who knew the ditzy and insane love would collide? ShiroHime drabbles. Requests are welcome. Drabble 8 Up!
1. Different

Welcome to "Who needs Love?"! Drabbles that include Shirosaki and Orihime. People do find this paring as an unlikely one in Bleach, but in the fanfiction world IT'S ALL ABOUT IT!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Drabble Uno : Different

It was sure sunny today. In fact, when was the last time it had rained? Weeks...maybe a month. Don't get him wrong, he found this funny alot, not that it was something to be gloomy about.

He remembered last week when he snatched the old man's sunglasses and took off his shirt, dancing to a song his King was listening to. He expected to find the old man angry, but instead he found him laughing.

Boy...was that funny.

Who knew the sun could change everything, except him?

That is...once he found out who was causing it.

Today, he would do the samething. Looking at the clouds rolling in the sky, it wasn't a boring thing to do but, when he looked at the sun...he saw _her._

She was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on. His breath hitched once he saw the girl moved by laughing.

The girl changed him into something completely different these days...he now didn't want to take over, become King, whatever his ambition was.

He sees her everyday, by sitting in the same spot, same place, at the same time.

_Who could be this happy?_ he always thought. _Who is she?_

Soon, inspiration turned into admiration. The following days were no different. He would just sit there and laughed when she laughed, smile when she smiled.

He had to admit it...he was in heaven.

Then, one day changed everything.

Shirosaki was on his way to the spot, walking calmly. He didn't rush to his spot, he never did. He'd always found her there.

He gave a wide grin as he thought more about the girl.

_Drip._

"Hmm?"

_Drip. Drip._

Two drops of water fell softly onto his pale left cheek. His eyes widened in shock and dismay as shot his head up to the sky.

Gray clouds were settling in.

"What?" he whispered quietly, staring the clouds.

_Drip._

Another drop of water fell on his face.

Shirosaki stood there, horrified. "No...No..."

He turned around and ran. Not fast enough.

He used his shunpo to accelerate faster and at last...he reached his destination. He halted to a stop and stared at where_ she_ was supposed to be.

She wasn't there.

"NO!" he cried, falling onto his knees, letting the rain soak him.

_The girl has been kidnapped..._

The rain whispered lowly as it fell on him.

_No...No! That isn't TRUE! _he debated.

_You know it is...you know _**he**_ took another thing away from you again..._The rain whispered back. _...You know what your King did._

"NO!" he cried again. "The rain...I don't wanna go back...n-no..."

He clenched his fists and sat up, standing up and staring at where she once been.

"Don't worry..." he whispered quietly, letting his soaked hair cover his eyes, casting a shadow, then clenching his teeth. "I WILL BECOME KING AND RESCUE YOU!"

He walked away slowly, allowing the rain to turn him back of who he was before.

* * *

N/A: I know sucked!...XD... Well, write a review if you have time! Should I continue? - 

Ichi


	2. Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

For all of you who are confused of how Orihime got kidnapped in the last drabble, she got kidnapped by Aizen remember? That is how she got kidnapped. The rain was telling Shiro here that his King took her away because the King couldn't protect her. If you are still confused, lemme know!

Enjoy.

* * *

Drabble Two: Problem

He didn't know how come he felt that way, I mean, when he saw he saw her comming down those stairs to his King...he felt a tinge of jealousy.

He barely knew the girl, yet...she seem to have an effect on him.

She didn't come for him, only to his King.

He heard his King sudden call of her name when he saw her, stopping his fight with that Hiyori girl to talk to her.

First it was Rukia...that shinigami girl. He didn't have a problem with his King liking her.

Now it was...this girl. There was something different though...it was as if his King loved her all along.

Shirosaki put a frown of dismay and anger.

Now this was a problem.

* * *

N/A: Did you guys like it? Review if you have time! 

Ichi


	3. Heart

Back again!

I want to thank those people who took their time to review and the people who have read. People seem to like this drabbleshirohimefic (XD). I will update as soon as I can.

P.s ELLIE 31773 the king is Ichigo not Aizen. Glad you reviewed to make sure. And, gemuk-suke-anime...you will find out soon!

Disclaimer: I don't Bleach.

Oh yeah, another thing...this drabble contains...HET!

* * *

Drabble Three: Heart

He gave another thrust before collasping onto her, breathless.

Their damp bodies sticked to each other, making more sweat and heat than they could possibly imagine.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and gave a whimper. "S-Something's com-ming.."

He felt it too as he dug his jet black nails into the girl's pale skin.

"Wh-?"

His seed spilled in her, calling the two to call out each other's names.

"Shirosaki-kun!"

"H-Hime!"

The pleasure was too overwhealming.

He pulled out, letting some of his cum drip onto the cold concrete floor. Gasping, he stood up, looking at the girl's back that was heaving up and down, also holding beads of sweat that were tempted to fall.

"Turn around." he ordered.

"What?"

"Just turn around."

She did what she was told as he positioned himself.

"We gonna do it again."

"Shirosaki-kun..."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then-

"Hime...have you ever heard of people doing it again with the same person?"

She nodded. "Only people who..."

"...Love each other..." he ended for her.

* * *

N/A: There you go! Going to Japan on Thurs.! Who-hoo!

I got this drabble idea from Vadrixia's story "Reversal". I mean, what would happen if Ichigo let Orihime go alone to reverse Shirosaki-kun? eh? And well, I got this drabble as a response!

Well, Review if you have time!

Ichi


	4. Granted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

….My Japan trip got rescheduled next Thursday/:(

* * *

Drabble Four: Granted

He didn't know the day his Aibou would do it. His King had finally killed him, taking everything to destroy them some more.

The day that his King took that ring, kissed it, and then slid it onto her finger.

He didn't know the pain and frustration that would rage in him as his partner happily spoke those two words "I do."

He just knew one thing however,…he took her for granted.

* * *

N/A: Like or no Like? Review if you have time! 


	5. The Knight

Disclaimer: I don't Bleach.

* * *

Drabble Five: The Knight

"I can't control him Inoue. He's getting stronger and stronger…It's just too hard."

Shirosaki lay in his King's Inner world, hearing his King complain. He gave a yawn and then gave a smile once he heard the girl's voice.

"Kurosaki-kun…why do you think he's doing this?" she asked.

"Well, to take over me…I guess."

Shirosaki gave a smirk in disgust. _Take over __**him**__? Hell musta frozen!_

Inoue shook her head at the response.

_Honestly, it's been 4 fuckin' long years and he still doesn't-_

"He's fighting for his freedom Kurosaki-Kun. How would you feel if you'd stay stuck inside a place that rains all day and never ends? I would probably want freedom too, wouldn't you?"

Shirosaki laid there, frozen. He couldn't believe what he heard. She wasn't criticizing him?

" I think he doesn't want to take over you…all he wants is to take over his freedom." She continued.

He had heard right. All of the things she said were true. Instead of understanding him like she did, people wouldn't bother.

And instead of looking at him as a horse…she looked at him as a Knight.

* * *

N/A: Did you like it? Review if you have time! 


	6. Betrayal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

_Note: This is in Shirosaki's point of view._

* * *

Drabble 6: Betrayal

I can't believe it.

It can't be true.

You are the one I was running to, to ease my pain.

To heal and mend my bitter blue tongue that unnaturally echoes sweet words of you, that you never knew...

But then all of the sudden you dissappeared...only to find you right behind me.

Holding **his** hand...smiling along with **his** smile.

I just couldn't believe...you were with the person I was trying to run away from all this time.

* * *

Did you like this drabble? If you do, review if you have time! 

Ichi


	7. Human

Hey Guys! Enjoy the latest drabble of "Who needs love?"!

P.s Hey Gmsephiroth, you are more than welcome to. :D

* * *

Drabble Seven: Human

Ichigo snapped his head to the direction of his hollow, annoyed. Ever since he started comming to his world more often, his hollow wouldn't start a fight with him like he usually did. Instead, he sat at one of the rooftops of the buildings, looking at the sky, sighing. He had his eyes drooped down, with a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong with him?, Everyday I come here always expecting a sorta fight but, I come seeing him doing nothin'" Ichigo said, looking at his hollow in the distance,brows furred. His hollow gave another sigh and drooped his eyes lower.

Zangetsu gave Ichigo a look and said "Doing nothing? Ichigo- look more closer."

Ichigo gave him a confused look and walked more foward, squinting. He widened his eyes in suprise.

"He-He's...crying." Ichigo saw the tears rolling down his hollow's pale cheeks.

Zangetsu gave a nod and looked at him once more.

"But...what about?" Ichigo questioned with little sympathy. "Hollows don't cry...do they?"

Zangetsu closed his eyes. "No..." he said," Hollows are not allowed to, but if they do, it proves they are human."

Ichigo kept staring at his hollow.

"And when they do." Zangetsu continued," it shatters their soul. It tears then apart...the pain is too unbearable." He gave a sigh, motioning toward's Ichigo. "But I believe...his soul was already shattered."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, turning towards Zangetsu.

"That girl...that sacrificed her life for you..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he knew what the answer was.

"He loved her..."

* * *

N/A: Wow...I noticed I kept alot of angst going on. Should I keep doing that? I don't know, let me know what you guys think. Review if you have time! 

Ichi


	8. Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Hi guys! Alot people told me to keep angst going so I decided. Yup! Moar Angst! One person told me to write Shirosaki and Orihime rape. Should I or Should I not do it? VOTE!

A) HELL YEAH!

B) Yeah...alright.

C)Nah...

D) I WANT ANGST!

or

E)...I don't really care. Just keep the ShiroHime comming though.

* * *

Drabble Eight: (Continuation of Drabble Seven): Alive

"He loved her."

It happened so fast, that even Ichigo couldn't see it. Shirosaki appeared in front of Zangetsu, tears still streaking down his face. His face was converted in pure anger. Anguished, he winced at something, making his face now converted in pain.

He screamed. Grasping his heart as if in pain, he looked at Zangetsu.

"Y-Y-You SHUT UP!" He cried still grasping his heart. "You...You don't know how I feel!"

Ichigo stared.

Shirosaki then shifted towards Ichigo. His face didn't even soften. "And you! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I hate this place! I-I hat-hate...h-"

"Look at you." Ichigo said glancing down at him. Shirosaki looked up at him."Please, don't say what you don't mean."

"W-Wha..What?"

Ichigo sighed, giving a smile. "She's at the Soul Society."

Shirosaki's eyes widened in surprise as an insane smile printed in his features. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and said "I'll become king. Don't forget."

Ichigo smiled again. "Good to have you back."

Shirosaki gave another insane smile as he left, jumping through rooftops and buildings. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I will become King. I will. For you, Inoue. For you._

* * *

N/A:I did a continuation of Drabble 7. I hope you liked it! Review and don't forget to vote...if you have time!

Ichi


	9. Specimen

N/A: Guys! I am back from a VERY long break, but hey! I'm Back! XD If you've seen my profile recently, I've deleted the stories that were holding me down. SORRY! But, I know alot of you

like this one so, '_Why on earth should I delete this?_' So, Here's the Update of 'Who needs Love?'

Disclaimer: You know what?! My mom and the Grocery Store owns Bleach! So don't tell me I don't own it, I just bought a mini one for 2.59!

**WARNING: THIS DRABBLE MAY A **_**BIT **_**CONFUSING.**

Story: It's that Ichigo and Inoue are scientists and Shirosaki is the specimen they are studying. Ichigo and Inoue, who had been together, had to separate due to their work. No intimacy between workers is allowed. She falls in love with Shirosaki, who IS the specimen. Then that's when things go complicated.

* * *

**Specimen**

"Ms. Inoue-san, where have you kept the specimen?"

"I do not hold the records of specimen '#181094', Mr. Kurosaki."

The orange haired young adult glared at her suspiciously as she looked at him with a serene look.

"Very well, you may go."

He dismissed her and she bowed down, paying her respects when then she had turned her heel walking towards the exit, the young man narrowed his eyes to her direction and said, "I'm not stupid."

She had stopped walking and her eyes remained focused on the door in front of her. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead and drooped down as her breath became shorter.

"I know that."

"Then how did you just lie to my face, Inoue?"

She remained quiet, knowing full well that this event was bound to happen. In fact, she couldn't even concentrate in her work because of the such thing.

"Answer me."

Closing her eyes and drawing a breath, she spun around and faced him. "I do not know of what you are speaking of, Mr. Kurosaki."

One of his eyes twitched.

"Why. Just why. You know, that's what I wonder."

"Why what?"

"You know that_ thing _-Inoue took a step back- Yes, that **THING**, DOES NOT LOVE YOU! WHY ARE STILL PROTECTING IT!? I AM TIRED OF PROTECTING YOU AND TAKING THE BLAME! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE WE HAVEN'T BEEN TOGHETHER!? DOES IT MEAN MORE THAN I DO?!" The young man gasped for air, his heart pounding into his chest as he clutched onto it so helplessly. The pained expression was evident on his face.

She watched him and said, "Don't call somebody of what you are, Mr. Kurosaki." And left.

* * *

N/A: BLEH. XD. Tell me if you liked it! Review if you have time!


End file.
